What's your name?
by Ayine
Summary: Draco Malfoy has changed into one fine person. One day he sees a very special girl and he can't get his mind of her. He has to ask her the question. But what will he do when the answer isn't what he expected? DracoxGinny story is better than summary


Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. It belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only Samantha and the plot are mine.

A/N: This is my second story. Something totally different than the last one, only with the same characters. I would love to know what you think of it so don't forget to read and revieuw!

**What's your name?**

He had to know. He just had to know. For once in his life Draco Malfoy was curious and anxious about something.

He had watched her for some time now, but he never found the courage to actually _speak_ to her.

After the Final Battle, where Lord Voldemort had laid down his life and the Boy Who Lived had finally found his victory, Draco had become an auror.

He still couldn't believe it himself. First he was like this close to become a Death Eater and the next month he was in the middle of his aurortraining. But hey, people change. And he had definitely changed, all right. He wasn't the big bad bully anymore (of course he couldn't pass an opportunity to insult some dirty mudblood. He _was_ the superior one after all.), he had grown into one fine man. Two months ago he had completed his training and he could call himself a real auror now.

But then she had to come along. He had never seen her before. He was sure of that, otherwise he would have surely remembered her, but she suddenly popped up in his perfect life.

One day he was walking calmly in Diagon Ally, when he saw her. She walked into Weasleys Wizarding Weezes. What she needed from that shop, he didn't know. Or he didn't want to know. But he was certain, she was plain _gorgeous_. He had never, ever seen someone like that. She made him wait at the entrance of the shop without going in and he watched her when she came out with a big bag. But he never saw her face.

That day in Diagon Alley was the first time he had seen her. Up 'til now he had seen her a numerous times, but never her face. If he didn't know better, he would think she was hiding from him. But that was a lie. _He_ was the one hiding. He never looked for her, but she always seemed to pop up everywhere he was. Draco could only find one reason for that, she lived in town. Draco thought that for a new girl she got along with everybody fair well. Maybe she was just a lively person?

Anyway, today it was a beautiful Wednesday and he saw her again. But she wasn't alone; she had a little girl by her side.

_I never knew she had a child!_ Draco thought, _Hell, I didn't even know she had a boyfriend!_

Ok, so he backed off now. If she was already attached to someone, he wouldn't try anything.

_Not that I ever was going to try anything of course_ Draco told himself.

But the girl chose that moment to turn around and walk straight into his direction. Draco wanted to move. Hell he wanted to run, but he couldn't seem to make his legs oblige to what his mind said.

She walked until she stood right before him. Only then she noticed him standing there.

"Hey," she said. She sounded almost wary of him. Why would she be wary? Did he have a sign around his neck that said "People watch out! Former Death Eater here!"

"Hey," he replied.

"So," she started, but she didn't come very far.

"What's your name?" Draco couldn't help himself. He had to know. He had wanted to ask her that question for a very long time now. But she always seemed to slip away from him the moment he had found his courage. Well, he had done it now, didn't he? But, why wasn't she saying something. She remembered her own name right?

"Well, that was a blunt question. I never thought I would see the day you wouldn't recognize me. I knew you were a bully at school Malfoy, but this is just rude."

What the hell was she talking about? How did she know his name? She said something about school... Had she gone to Hogwarts too? How come he never- Then he saw it. The red hair. The freckles. _A Weasley?_

"Weasley?" he tried.

"Got it in one," she smiled. Oh how he had wanted to see that smile, but now he barely acknowledged it. Had he been ogling a WEASLEY??!! Geez, what was wrong with him!

But still, now he knew what she really was, he couldn't turn away. So he said the first thing that came into his mind. Of course he mentally kicked himself afterwards. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't have to sound so crushed you know. I'm back from my, let's call it, a trip to America."

"You've been to America?"

She frowned. "Are you feeling well, Malfoy? Aren't you going to say something like: Weasley, did your parents have to sell their house? Did you rob someone?"

"Well, people do grow up Weasley."

"Of course, I only never imagined you could too."

_Okay that wasn't nice._

Draco chose to ignore that comment.

"You still haven't answered my question yet."

"How come you don't know my name after all those years of taunting me?"

Draco shrugged.

"Ginevra. Ginevra Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny."

Draco nodded, but didn't know what to say.

"So, you've changed, haven't you?"

At Draco's frown she explained: "Became an auror and all."

"Have you been gossiping?

Of course, but she couldn't tell him that. The moment she returned, Hermione had taken her apart and had begun to fill her in about all the gossip. But 'Mione had lied about one thing. She had said Draco Malfoy had grown up (in an attractive way) and that he was a good guy. But Draco wasn't just plain attractive, he was gorgeous!

"Maybe."

Draco didn't answer her question as she knew the answer already. He became an auror, so what. He didn't owe her an explanation.

Instead he looked at the little girl standing beside her. She had curly black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked a little familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger to it.

"Who's girl is she?"

"Harry's of course."

Yep, that's where he recognized her from. But he couldn't stop the burning feeling inside his stomach at hearing Potter again had what he wanted. No, what he _had_ wanted. He didn't _want_ the little weasel right?

He put his hands in his pockets and said: "So you finally married Potter then?" He couldn't keep the venom out of his voice. But Ginny only smiled.

"Why do you think, she's mine?"

_Yes, why did he think that?_

"Dunno," now he felt stupid, thanks Weasley.

"But you do know the mother. Guess Malfoy."

Normally he would've walked away, but he couldn't help himself and crouched down on his knee.

_Where had he seen the girl before..._

"And what's your name?" he asked in his most gentle voice.

"My name is Samantha Lilian Potter," she answered in a very grown up-way.

_Oh God, that was Granger speaking!_

He lifted himself up and looked at Ginny's face to see her smile.

"And that's makes you?"

"Actually I'm nothing. I'm not a relative, but she calls me aunt Ginny."

Samantha was nodding her head.

"Aunt Ginny was gone for a very long time so now she's making it up to me! She's taking me to all fun places. Isn't that right aunt Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and answered: "That's right sweetie."

Samantha continued telling Draco: "We were just going for a swim in a lake. You know like at Grandma Weasley's but than way bigger!"

"Why, that must be really fun!" Draco said to the kid.

Samantha nodded again and looked deeply in thought.

"Maybe you can come with us! Can he aunt Ginny?"

Draco had a look of horror on his face. Go swimming? With Ginny? She had to be kidding.

Ginny looked really surprised too.

"You know honey, Mister Malfoy can only come if he wants to. You can't make him do something he doesn't want Sammie. I'm sure he's a very busy man."

_Was that a hint?_

Samantha was thinking again.

"Do you want to Mister Draco?"

Draco didn't know what to say. If he simply said 'no', would he hurt the kid's feelings?

"Euhm, euhm, "he looked at Ginny for help, but she was avoiding his gaze.

"I don't have any swim shorts."

That didn't stop Samantha, a real Granger that one.

"But, you're wearing underwear right Mister Draco?"

That question surprised both Draco and Ginny.

"Samantha!" Ginny said angrily, "you don't say things like that in public. Especially to people you don't know."

"But I do know him! He's Mister Draco!"

No kidding.

Samantha turned to Draco: "If you're wearing underwear you can swim in that right Mister Draco?"

Geez, the girl wouldn't stop, now would she?

Draco didn't know what to say or do. Actually he wanted to come, but he wasn't sure if Ginny wanted him to. He wasn't going to force anything... When had he become so weak?

Draco tried to catch Ginny's eye, tried to see something, anything. But again, she wasn't looking at him.

Would he say yes and take the risk that she would hate it? Why would he take the risk actually... Did he want her so much? No, wait he didn't want her, didn't want her at all. He was hallucinating, yes that was it. He was of course still hallucinating when he replied that he would love to go swimming with them.

After his statement they walked together in silence, with the exception of Samantha, who was talking to Draco about _everything_. Toys, dolls, relatives, anything.

When they reached the pond, Ginny felt a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

"Well, we'd better get changed I guess."

Samantha was already in her cute little bright red swimming suit, when Ginny started unbuttoning her blouse.

_Oh hell_, Draco thought before turning around. Suddenly his breathing had become way faster and deeper. If he was already aroused now, what would it be when she really stepped out of her clothing. Wanting to think about something else, he started undressing himself and cast a waterproof spell on his boxer shorts. How glad he was, he had picked his black boxers this morning and not the- you know, the others.

When he turned back to the two ladies, he saw that Ginny was wearing a green two piece suit. And he liked it.

_Get a grip Malfoy_, _he said to himself, you're a grown up man, you can surely look at her without drooling._

Ok, he was wrong about that, but he hid it fairly well.

He noticed Ginny was staring at him. Well, not at him, but at his chest. So he had an effect on her after all...

"Do you like what you see?" Oops, he couldn't help himself, but Ginny didn't seem to mind she had been caught staring.

"Maybe. Come in the pond Malfoy or don't you dare?"

Where the hell did that come from? Nobody, nobody called a Malfoy a coward.

"Are you saying I'm a coward?"

"Don't you think I know better than that Malfoy? Come on."

Ginny jumped into the pond and swam to where Samantha was holding onto the side. Draco dove in. Of course he needed to make a good impression.

Draco swam to where Ginny was and came up behind her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it's not as blunt as the last one."

Draco was silent or a moment.

"Will you go out with me?

"" "" "" "" "" The End "" "" "" "" ""


End file.
